NASA (Ariana Grande song)
"NASA" is a song by American singer Ariana Grande, from her fifth studio album, Thank U, Next (2019). It was released on February 8, 2019 through Republic Records. It was written by Ariana Grande, Victoria Monet, Tayla Parx, and its producers Tommy Brown and Charles Anderson. Commercially, it reached the top 20 in Australia, Canada, Malaysia, Singapore and the United States. Recording and production (pictured in 2017).]] "NASA", named after the U.S. space agency of the same name, was written by Ariana Grande, Victoria Monét, Tayla Parx and its producers Tommy Brown and Charles Anderson. Grande's vocals were recorded by at the Jungle City Studios in New York City. Serban Ghenea mixed the track, and Brendan Morawski and Billy Hickey engineered the track assisted by Sean Kline. The track features a spoken introduction by Shangela, an American drag queen. She says, "One small step for woman, one giant leap for womankind", a variation on Neil Armstrong's quote, "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Shangela has said of the origins of her contribution to the track: }} Commercial performance Following the release of Thank U, Next, "NASA" debuted on at number 17 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 issue dated February 23, 2019, becoming Grande's 18th top-twenty hit on that chart, the fifth top-twenty entry from the album and her second highest-charting non-single in the United States. Consequently, this made Thank U, Next the first album to have five top-twenty entries on the Hot 100 since Taylor Swift's Reputation the year before. Reception The Atlantic Spencer Kornhaber wrote, "On the top-tier bop 'NASA,' which evokes Grande's sonic godmother Mariah Carey without recycling her, she kindly but firmly asks a lover for a night apart." In his review of Thank U, Next, Michael Cragg of The Guardian said of the song, "The springy, joyous NASA, which harks back to her debut, 2013's Yours Truly, takes the theme of planetary exploration and turns it into a plea for space (geddit?)." Carolyn Bernucca of Complex said, "The standout track, 'NASA,' is punctuated by thumping bass and trap drums that have made their way from Atlanta all the way into mainstream pop." Mathew Rodriguez of Out wrote, "On this banger, Ari demands distance from a smothering loved one, but it’s also very much an ode to self-care, something everyone in Grande’s target demographic — everyone — thinks about. The good news is that the verses are killer and succeed at establishing the kind of mood Grande wants to create. That said, the chorus here feels a little mismatched with the rest of the song. It’s not that it’s bad, but the rest of the song is so chill, that her Toni Basil-like repetition of “space” over and over feels a little underwritten." Charts References Category:2019 songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Singlechart called without artist Category:Singlechart called without song Category:Singlechart usages for Hungarysingle Category:Singlechart usages for UK Category:Song recordings produced by Tommy Brown (record producer) Category:Songs written by Ariana Grande Category:Songs written by Tommy Brown (record producer) Category:Songs written by Victoria Monét